


Silk Restraints

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Eren, Eren x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, reader - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: This is a Reader x Eren story I was requested to do on Tumblr. I hope you guys all enjoy!





	Silk Restraints

You walked into your bedroom, an evil grin cut across your face. Eren was still in the same position you left him when you went out that morning. Not like he could go anywhere, being tied to your bed. His head rose at the sound of the door. He pulled on the pink silk straps that had his arms held above his head. The blindfold was also still in place. 

“(Y/N)?” He called out. “Is that you?” You walked to the bed and put your bag of toys on it. 

“Yes, baby. It’s me.” He pulled against the silk restraints again.

“What’s going on?” He asked. “Why am I tied up?” You crawled onto the bed and pulled his blindfold off. His intense green eyes bore into your (e/c) ones with a look of total confusion. “(Y/N), come on. What are we doing?” You leaned down and kissed him. You felt his body relax and you began to pull down his pajama bottoms. 

“We are going to have a little bit of fun.” Eren’s eyes seemed to get brighter at your mention of ‘fun’. “You always said I should express my more dominant side.” He gave you a huge grin before turning his attention to the bag you brought. 

“You actually went and bought them?” You shook your head.

“Oh no, I’ve always had these. I just never had a need for them until now.” You pulled out a remote control cock ring and Eren gave a slight shudder. “I can’t wait to see how this makes you squirm.” You proceeded to take Eren into your mouth. He hissed your name and his cock seemed to shoot up in size right before your eyes. You slid the ring down over his enlarged cock, positioning the base right on top of his balls. “Now, let’s see what this baby can do.” You pushed the button for the lowest setting and Eren’s body convulsed. He pulled against his restraints and began to softly moan. 

“Oh, fuck. That feels amazing.” You grinned and took it up to the next setting. Eren cried out again and his breath started coming in pants. You couldn’t get over how gorgeous he looked, squirming below you and all tied up. You put it back on the lowest setting and his moans got softer. You pulled the next object out of the back and Eren’s eyes got wide again. 

It was a very large bright red strap on. You stripped down to absolutely nothing and proceeded to step into it. 

“(Y/N), that’s, um, very big.” He leaned his head back and gave another moan as you pushed the button to the next setting again. 

“Yea, I know.” You grinned and got onto the bed. He pulled against his restraints again as you pushed his legs up to give you access to his soft entrance. You laid on your stomach and ran your tongue against his hole. He shuddered again and softly moaned. 

“Oh, fuck. Oh, f-f-f-fuck!” You couldn’t help but grin at what your tongue was doing to your gorgeous green eyed boyfriend. You got back up and placing his legs on your shoulders, you stuck a single finger into him. You kept from going too far too fast. You didn’t want to hurt him to much. Once his pain turned into pleasure, you entered another and did the same thing. You started to prepare him for you, scissoring your fingers to loosen him up. “Oh, god, (Y/N) I’m ready, baby. I’m ready for you.” You pressed the silicon dick to his hole, pressing it softly against it. Eren’s entire body was shaking. You pushed the head of your strap on into him and he cried out loudly, the muscles of his arms tightening as he pulled on the restraints again. “Ah-ha-ha, oh my Ga-Ga-God!” You had a little difficulty pushing into his tight little ass. You felt his legs shaking uncontrollably on your shoulders as you finally were able to get the entire length into him. 

“Oh, Eren. Your so tight, baby.” He couldn’t respond. His mouth was slack open and his cheeks were flushed. There was also the smallest of tears in his green eyes. “Don’t worry baby. It will get so much better in a second.” You pulled out a little bit and then pounded into him again. He cried out and you saw his beautiful cock start to twitch, leaking the smallest bit of precum and you started pounding into him again. He began to moan out your name loudly and you grinned down at him.

“Oh, y-yes. (Y/N). Th-that’s so good!” You grabbed a hold of his thighs and kept pounding the bright red dick into his tight ass. He continued to moan out, his body unable to stay still with the shakes and shudders that moved through it. His arms were tight and pulling hard against the restraints. While still pounding into him, you grabbed the remote to the cock ring and put it on the highest setting. “Oh, my fucking God!” He screamed and you reached up and pulled the smallest end of the knot keeping Eren tied to the bed. His arms fell and your flipped him like a pancake. You pulled his ass to you and continued to pound into him. He was a shaking sweaty mess underneath you. “Oh, y-yea baby. Yea, pound me harder.” He moaned. You used all your strength to pound roughly into him over and over again. “I’m c-c-close, (Y/N). I’m s-s-so close.” You reached your hand around him and while you still pounded into him, you started to rub his cock in rhythm with your pounding. You rested your head on his slick back, feeling his muscles knot and twist under his skin. With a loud cry, Eren blew his load all over the sheets underneath him. You slowly pulled out of him and turn his cock ring off, wearing such a triumphant smirk. 

Suddenly Eren turned to you and pulled you into a rough kiss. Then he pushed you back and spread your legs, diving in between them.

“Oh, fuck Eren!” You leaned your head back as he ran his tongue all around you before sticking his tongue inside. You cried out and began running your fingers through his hair. Right at that time, he used his thumb to rub your clit fast, sending your body into a frenzy. You were squirming at every movement he made. While his thumb was working you over and his tongue was practically fucking you, he went ahead and added two fingers from his other hand. “Eren! Oh yes, baby!” He continued working on you until your back was arched, and your were practically screaming his name. You came all over his mouth and fingers, your breath slowly returning. He crawled up to you and pulled you into his arms. 

“I love you so much, (Y/N).” He whispered. You smiled and closed your eyes, resting your head on his chiseled chest. 

“I love you too, Eren.”


End file.
